The Adventures in Multiple Dimensions: Fran
by Dogbiskitgamer
Summary: Fran, a shiny mew who lives with Itward and Mr. Midnight, wants desperately to get out of the hell they live in. In order to do that they have to take a huge risk. Will Fran and their friends be able to get out into the real world? Find out, it the third book of: The Adventures in Multiple Dimensions!
1. Prologue

A shiny mew wonders down to the main room of their house, and then sits on the couch. They start looking at the plans laid out on the table in front of it, and go over it carefully for the 100th time.

 _If we have any hopes of getting out of here, this HAS to work._

They look out the window, where they can see the shadows and skeletons outside. They all appear to be staring at the mew. The mew walks over to the kitchen, and grabs a sandwich. A riolu that has it's blue colors replaced with black walks over to the mew.

Riolu: "Hello Fran."

Mew: "Hi Itward."

Itward: "So what are you doing?"

Fran: "Just checking the plans to get out again."

Itward: "You should know by now that there's no way out of here, those plans won't even get us close."

Fran: "Stop being such a downer. These plans are going to work, I just need more supplies to pull it off."

Itward: "Even if we pull it off, where will we go from there? We don't know what the surface is like, and even if we did, no one would believe our story of being trapped in hell for all our lives. But despite that, I guess you already know that no matter what, Midnight and I always have your back."

Fran: "Through the thick and thin."

An umbreon emerges from the main room into the kitchen.

Umbreon: "That's right Fran. Lead the way, and we'll follow."

Fran: "Thanks Mr. Midnight. Now, let's polish up our plan for the last time. I've got a good feeling about our next attempt."


	2. Chapter 1- Crawling Through

Fran and the others meet around the table with the plans, and try their best to polish it.

Fran: "He's going to end up chasing someone when we're all spread out, while he's doing this, the other two will go get to the trapdoor. Once there, we need to make sure that we are NOT looking at the shadows. We don't want him to know we're there. When we get to the trapdoor itself, we book it in there. Once we gather enough tools and some form of a team, we save the one who he chased. Does that sound like a plan?

Midnight: "Sounds good to me!"

Itward: "There's only a slight chance that we will make it out alive, especially the one that he follows."

Fran: "Do we have a choice?"

Itward: "Guess not. But I recommend that we add more supplies to the list of the things needed. Like more travel food and water, maybe even some potions."

Fran: "I know that we need to do that. There's only an outline right now."

Midnight: "It's fine Fran. I'm sure that we'll make it out this time.

Itward: "You said that the last hundred times."

Midnight: "Well we have to live up to our names our ancestors gave us. If we end up trapped down here, what will everyone think of us? The names Fran Bow, Itward, and Mr. Midnight haven't let us down before. We need to repay them for what they have done for us. Sure, the old Fran Bow had a lot of troubles of their own. But she overcame them. Do you want to do that Fran?"

Fran: "Of course I do!"

Midnight: "Then we WILL pull this off."

Fran: "Ya!"

Itward: "Alright, alright. We might make it out for real this time. But I suggest that we still prepare more than we have before. If we don't prepare, we will die for sure."

Fran: "We've already died so many times, that the sting of death isn't there. Dying is only a minor set back at this point.

Itward: "But when we die, we'll lose everything we've gathered. We're just lucky that we're in hell so we CAN have infinite lives."

Midnight: "Ya, we got pretty lucky on that one."

Fran: "But still, Itward is right. If we die, we lose all of our things. Let's try to be more careful than ever this time, okay?"

Midnight: "Ya, fine."

Itward: "Thank you, Fran. Now, let's get going on those materials, shall we."

Fran: "Ya. Itward, go to the mines, Mr. Midnight, go on the hunt, I'll harvest the crops."

Itward & Midnight: "Right!"

They all go do their part in the gathering, determined to get out of the hell that they are in. Even though they've tried so many times to no avail, they treat it like it was their first try. Eventually, only in the matter of a few weeks, they manage to gather everything needed for the inevitable fight against him.

Fran: "Alright! That should be everything. We've got a few months worth of food and water for each of us, we've got pickaxes just in case we need a shelter, we each have maps of all of the places we've seen so far, and we even have a couple of weapons. Itward found an ancient tome underground. Mr. Midnight has his trusty sniper again, and I got a sword. We all ready?"

Itward: "I'm just excited to use this thing."

Midnight: "Yep! I want to get some more kills this time."

Fran: "Seriously?"

Midnight: "It's not my fault that Itward hogs them all!"

Itward: "Now, now. Try not to worry about that. It's not about how many kills you get, it's about how close you get to getting out of here."

Fran: "He's right, let's just focus on that."

Midnight: "Fine."

They sort their things evenly, and pack them up in their type of bag that they want. Fran has a knapsack, Itward has a rucksack, and Midnight has shoulder bag. They approach the door, put their heads down, and start walking out in a single file line. Fran in front, Midnight in back. They slowly walk through, ignoring the fact that the shadows are staring at them. They get pretty far without any interruptions, getting to a canyon that has no shadows in it, only above.

Fran: "Okay, we're in the safe zone."

Everyone lifts their heads and sit down to start eating.

Midnight: "I have a good feeling about this run, we made it here without any troubles."

Itward: "Except for that blood lake you fell in."

Midnight: "Hey, I got no warning for that!"

Itward: "Ya you did, we told you when we were ten feet away, and you were the only one that fell in. You even nodded in reply."

Midnight: "No I didn't."

Fran: "Calm down guys, we're halfway there. Try not to argue now, you can do that when we get to the surface of the real world."

Midnight: "Okay…"

Fran: "Now, let's get some rest, we don't want our senses to not be active when we get to the trapdoor."

Midnight: "I'll take first shift of being on guard tonight."

Fran: "Sounds good, I'll take second."

Itward: "Guess I'll settle for third."

Fran and Itward go to sleep while Midnight stays awake to keep out any unwanted attention. After two hours, it's Fran's turn. After seeing nothing unusual for another two hours, Itward finishes the last two hours without trouble.

Itward: "And that's the last two hours, time to get up."

Midnight: *Yawn* "Alright. I'm ready."

Fran: "I'm good too, you prepared Itward"

Itward: "Yes. Let us move right now, or risk him being behind us."

The group quickly finishes off a meal that they had prepared for after sleeping, and start moving with their heads down again. They don't make it too far before they are stopped by something.

?: "Well, well, well. Trying this again?"

Fran: "That's him."

They look up to see a big black figure with a bloody goat skull for a head. It's long skinny arms end with long sharp claws.

Fran: "Remor."

Remor: "You cannot escape. Ever since you three wasted your lives with pointless heroics, darkness will always be over you."

Fran: "Our ancestors beat you and your dirty tricks once, so we sure as hell can too!"

Remor: "Again and again, you try to get out of here. Every time you do this, you die. And you know what? This routine is getting a little bit boring. Let's make things interesting, shall we?"

Dark circles appear under the three of them, and ghostly hands pull them in. Fran wakes up with a massive headache, leaning against a well.

 _Oww… My head! Where is everybody?_

Fran looks around, but doesn't see any trace of Itward or Midnight. All that Fran can see is dead trees and bushes, a gravel path lined with shadows, the well that they are leaning against, and some strange gooey liquid inside of the bucket in the well.

 _I want to call for them, but the shadows will catch me for sure, leading Remor directly to my current position. Oh well, they probably aren't even relatively close to me._

Fran gets up and looks down into the well, they can see Itward passed out at the bottom.

 _Or maybe not._

Fran looks around the bushes and trees for some kind of rope to use to help Itward out. All they can find is a small bundle of sticks loose from the dead bushes. They look at their hands, they are covered in blood.

 _What?! Did this come from the bushes, or me? Is it just my imagination, or just one of Remor's tricks? Grr… It doesn't matter, we will get out of here!_

Fran heads back to the well, only to find that there's something standing on the ledge, drinking the liquid in the bucket.


	3. Chapter 2- Saving Itward

_Oh no, now I have another thing to deal with! And it's drinking that strange liquid, is that even safe?_

Fran slowly approaches the figure, trying their best not to make a sound. They get close enough so that they can see that it's wearing a white robe, that is slightly blowing in a soft wind. Even this close, Fran cannot hear the slightest noise coming from it. Fran got closer, and closer, slowly approaching the figure. Soon enough, the figure stops dead in it's tracks, and starts turning around. Fran quickly rolls onto the side of the well, hoping desperately that they haven't been seen. The figure speaks, it's voice is soft and quite, a hint of fear present.

?: "Wh-who's there?"

Fran stays silent, but slightly loosens up because she's intrigued that it's more afraid of them than they are of it. Fran hears it slowly climb off the well, landing right in front of them. Fran grasps their sword and slowly pulls it out of its sheath, to prevent any noise. They slip up, and the metal bangs against the well, the figure turns to face them. Fran can see a little bit beneath the hood to discover a humanoid face with two black streaks on each side, leading up from under the chin towards where the eyes would be.

?: "Who are you?"

Fran quickly gets up with their sword in a defensive position. The figure coils back a little bit.

Fran: "Why are you so afraid of me?"

?: "An unknown thing is something everyone can be afraid of, especially when it lives in hell."

Fran: "Ya well, didn't used to live here. I died, along with my buddies. We're here now."

?: "Everything in hell is misleading, I shall not trust anything here!"

The figure runs off, leaving Fran standing there, confused. Fran climbs on top of the well, looking down into it. Itward is gone.

 _Drat, of course!_

Fran fits their foot inside of the bucket, and slowly lowers it. They eventually get to the bottom, and Fran can see a hole in the side of the well, footprints wet with the same liquid the bucket was filled with leading out through it. Fran looks around one more time, and travels through the hole, avoiding contact with the strange liquid.

Fran crawls through a tunnel that looks like it has been here for years, but the supports holding it up look brand new. They try their best to ignore the strange grunts and roars coming from inside of the walls, and instead focuses on following the footprints. The paths split multiple times, but Fran doesn't hesitate while following the path that the footprints travel on. Suddenly, the footprints end at a wall. Fran feels the wall, seeing if it's fake one. It's solid. They look up and see a light up on a ledge, and a coiled rope on the tip of it.

 _That's a pretty clever spot for a camp, it's where the shadows can't get you. But if Remor finds you up there, you're probably screwed._

Fran can see some sort of steam rise from the ledge, and they hear water boiling, and footsteps pacing around. After a few moments, the boiling and pacing stop, and a glass is set on a table. Something gives out a heavy sigh is it's sitting down. Fran grabs the side of the wall and starts climbing as much as they can, just barely getting to the height to cut the knot holding the rope up. After cutting it, Fran climbs the rest of the way up, and sees a cozy little camp. It has everything needed to live: a tent, a campfire with a pot to cook in, a station with medical supplies, and a table overlooking the ledge to eat at. The pot attachment is taken off, but the campfire is still lit. Next to it is a large square of silk, Itward lying on top of it. He's still out cold.

A short and stubby skeleton wearing a black cloak walks out of the tent, he looks like he has a grin permanently glued onto his face. The skeleton doesn't look too surprised to see Fran.

Skeleton: "Sup?"

Fran: "What were you expecting me?"

Skeleton it's hard not to when you're 'knot' trying to be quiet."

Fran: "Was that a rope pun?"

Skeleton: "Maybe."

Fran: "Can I have my friend back now?"

Skeleton: "What's the rush? Not even going to thank the skeleton that saved your friend by warming him up when he was out 'cold'?"

Fran: "Fine. Thank you for your kindness sir, but we have to get going."

Skeleton: "Tryin' to escape from Remor huh? You should already know by now that that's impossible."

Fran: 'Wait, how'd you know our plan?!"

Skeleton: "I have my sources, now, you haven't even let me introduce myself. The name's Sans."

Fran: "Sans, I know that this is kind of impolite. But we have to go, NOW."

Sans' left eye glows blue, and his other one disappears.

Sans: "Kid, I don't think you realize who you're messing with. I'm usually chill and laid back. But when I need to, I will mess up your day."

Fran: "Whoa, okay, okay! What do you want?"

Sans' eyes go back to normal.

Sans: "Not much really. I just need some info on what dimension I'm in."

Fran: "What dimension you're in? You're in hell."

Sans: "I know that, but what I need to know is what hell am I in."

Fran: "You mean that there are multiple hells?"

Sans: "One for each dimension. Most of them have Remors, but some don't."

Fran: "Well all I know is that the dimension I come from have beings like me in it. They are called Pokemon."

Sans: "Wow. If this is the hell to the Pokemon dimension, someone must of messed up REALLY badly.

Fran: "What do you mean by that?"

Sans: "Judging by the 'bone dead' skeletons here, there aren't only pokemon and humans that live in this dimension."

Fran: 'Why do you make so many puns?!"

Sans: "I don't know, maybe it's just because I'm working 'down to the bone' on them."

Fran: "They aren't too creative."

Sans: "Just take your friend and continue your quest. I'm sure our paths will cross again soon."

Sans snaps his fingers and teleports out of the area, and the fire gets put out too. Itward slowly wakes up, groaning.

Itward: "Augh, Fran?"

Fran: "Ya, it's me."

Itward: "Where are we?"

Fran: "In some guy's campsite, he told me that he saved your life."

Itward: "All I remember is Remor warping us through demon portals, and now I'm here.

Fran: "I'm just glad you're okay. Ready to start looking for Mr. Midnight?"

Itward: "Sounds good to me, let's go."

Fran and Itward get down from the ledge, only to realize that the footprints are gone.

Fran: "Oh boy."

Itward: "What's wrong?"

Fran: "I found this place by following footprints, but now they're gone!"

Itward: "I'm sure it won't be too bad."

Fran: "Ya, sure. Whatever happens, let's just find him."

They start by going through until the first branching path, and then they stop. They hear sounds coming from the left path, so they think it's best to go down the right path. In the middle of the path, there is a weird looking staff. Fran gets closer, to see that the handle is wooden, and it has a light blue gem on the top of it.

Itward: "Fran, don't touch that."

Fran: "I know it might be rigged, but that doesn't mean we can't just ignore it. It doesn't look like it has any strings attached to it anyway.

Itward: "It might be a magic trap."

Just then, they hear boots slowly walking up to them from behind.


	4. Chapter 3- Escaping the Cave

Fran looks over and gestures over to the sounds coming from behind them, Itward nods. They sneak behind some rock spires, without making any noises. A human with light blue wolf ears and tail walks by. He's wearing a lime green hoodie and jeans, and has an assault rifle on his back. He stops before the staff, and picks it up. He grins at it, then just keeps walking with the staff in his hand. Eventually, he gets far enough so that Fran and Itward can get out of hiding.

Fran: "Who the heck was that?"

Itward: "I don't know, I'm just glad we don't have to deal with him. Should we try going a different way?"

Fran: "Nah, let's just wait for a little bit."

A wild roar comes from behind them.

Fran: "On second thought, maybe we should just keep moving forward right now."

They start moving again at a speedy walk, just to make sure that whatever is behind them doesn't catch up. They expect to run into the human-wolf hybrid, but never do. Instead, they end up back at the ledge where Fran met Sans.

Fran: "What?! How'd this happen? We were going straight, not in a loop!"

Itward: "Maybe this cave is more special then we once thought."

Fran: "We don't have time for this! We need to find Mr. Midnight before it's too late!"

Itward: "Now, now Fran. Don't worry yourself about it, I'm sure he's fine."

Fran: "Okay… So how are we going to get out of here?"

Itward: "Trial and error. We take all possible paths that we can until one of them works."

Fran: "That's going to take forever!"

Itward: "Do we have a choice?"

Fran: "N-no…"

Itward: "Exactly. Now, let's get out of here, shall we?"

Fran and Itward start their trek out again, only to fail once again after only two short paths.

Itward: "That's one combination down."

Fran: "This is like trying every possible combination on a number lock: it'll take us no where and the best thing we can do is just find the combo instead of crawling around!"

Itward: "And how do you suppose we find this 'combo' that will lead us out?"

Fran: "I-I don't know! Sans?"

Itward: "And how are we going to find Sans?"

Fran: "UUUUHG!"

Itward: "Look, if we find Sans on our way, we'll ask him. But for now, we are stuck doing our only option at the moment: try every combination until we get out."

Fran: "Fine."

Itward: "The human Fran Bow was a lot more laid back than you, what happened?"

Fran: "Well you're not all that similar to the skeleton Itward either."

Itward: "We all have our differences to our ancestors, but you just seem like a polar opposite."

Fran: "Some things just don't get predicted right I guess…"

Itward: "Hey, it's alright. Now, we should be getting out of here. Just do your best to backtrack from where you came down the well you told me about earlier."

Fran: "Right."

They go through the cave system for hours, not finding a way though. After about five tries, they run into the human-wolf hybrid again. He keeps his hand on a sword sheathed on the side of his hip.

?: "And you are?"

Fran: "My name is Fran, and this is Itward. We're trying to find our way out of this cave."

?: "Ya, this is a pretty interesting place. It seems that it'll warp you to the bottom if you take the wrong path."

Itward: "Not trying to be rude, but who are you exactly?"

?: "I'm Jay. Right now I'm just wondering through this cave to see if there's any good loot to pick up, but all I found is this staff."

Fran: "Do you know what kind of staff it is?"

Jay: "Ya, it's obviously a mend staff. It's used to mend up wounds of any living thing you want. This one's pretty special. Most mend staves break after a few uses, but this one has infinite uses, using mana to heal things instead."

Itward: "Whoa, how'd you know that?"

Jay: "If you hung out with a pro magic user everyday of your life, you'd know too."

Fran: "Cool! You wouldn't happen to know the way out of here, would you?"

Jay: "Nope."

Itward: "Then how do you plan to get out?"

Jay: "With portals. Now, I'll be leaving now, I've got stuff to do."

Fran: "Can you create a portal for us to get out?"

Jay: "... Don't want too."

Jay creates a ring of rocks imbedded with poison, and lights inside on fire. He hops through it, the ring disappearing.

Fran: "Whoa! Did he just jump through fire?!"

Itward: "It looks like he did. But it looks like we have to get back to getting out."

Fran: "I think I see light up ahead!"

Fran runs forward, Itward close behind. Sure enough, there's the light of day coming from a large hole in the distance.

Itward: "Fran, wait up!"

Just as they're about to reach the hole, Remor pops out of the ground and blocks their way.

Remor: "I see you found each other. Too bad that you can't find Midnight."

Fran: "We WILL find him, just you wait!"

Remor: "I don't think that's happening."

Remor swings his arm at Fran, but gets blasted by a white laser.

Remor: "What?!"

Fran and Itward look behind them to see Sans with a weird looking white skull floating beside him.

Remor: "Who are you?!"

Sans: "A being that is not from this dimension. Now, you'll let these two go their way."

Remor: "No I will not!"

Remor swings at Sans, but Sans teleports out of the way. Three skulls surround Remor.

Sans: "Wrong answer."

The skulls fire lasers from their mouths, hitting Remor. His skull gets cracked. Remor shoots a glare at Fran and Itward.

Remor: "You are lucky that you have him right now, but I will come back and get you next time!"

Remor vanishes into the ground. The skulls disappeared, only leaving scorch marks of where Remor was blasted.

Sans: "Welp, I think it's safe to say he won't be back for a while. Kid, listen. You're going to go far with what you are doing. I think you might even have the skills to get out of here and go to your home."

Fran: "You really think so?!"

Sans: "Yep. You made it this far, so why not?"

Fran: "Thank you!"

Sans: "No problem."

Fran and Itward climb out of the well, hoping that they will be able to find Midnight before it's too late.


	5. Chapter 4- Finding Mr Midnight

After climbing out of the well, Fran and Itward look at their surroundings. Almost everything has been changed. All of the dead trees and bushes have completely vanished without a trace, not even a stick or pinecone left. The dead grass and dirt has been replaced with a strange stone brick that doesn't match the well at all. The sky is still dark and crimson, and the clouds are a deep black.

Fran: "That can't be good."

Itward: "What is it?"

Fran: "There used to be all kinds of trees around here, but now…"

Itward: "If that's the case, I suggest we get moving then."

Fran and Itward start their journey to find Midnight, using nearly all of their supplies on wandering around seemingly an endless wasteland. But even though they are using their best efforts, they still cannot seem to find Midnight. Eventually, they stumble across a village that looks like it was burned down centuries ago, and deserted. As they walk closer, they begin to hear sounds of someone stumbling around the house they're closest to. Fran does a couple of gestures, and they silently climb through one of the holes.

The house has all kinds of jewels that look like they're untouched sprawled out on a table. At the back, there is a riolu with a Minecraft stone pickaxe on his back, digging through a drawer in what seems to be a bedroom. The riolu takes out a heart shaped locket, and rips out the picture within it, putting the photo back in the drawer. The riolu walks to the table, scoops all the jewels into a bag, puts the locket around his neck, and starts walking away.

Fran: "(A thief!)"

Itward: "(Fran, I don't think engaging this person would be a good idea.)"

Fran: "(I don't care, that's someone's jewels he's stealing, and that's not right!)"

Fran jumps down into the house.

Itward: "(Fran, no!)"

Fran: "HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Riolu: "Oh ya, what are you going to do about this? It's not like death matters in this place…"

Fran: "But that still doesn't make it right to steal!"

Riolu: "Why does it matter? No one lives here anyway."

Fran: "What are you getting at?"

Riolu: "I'm saying that this heist won't do any bad if whoever used to own it is gone."

Fran: "They could still come back."

Riolu: "I wouldn't count on it, this village was evacuated years ago. And even if I didn't steal it, someone else would."

Fran: "What?"

Riolu: "Someone else would come along and take even more than I am right now. But even then," The riolu looks down at the locket and clutches it. "I'm doing this for a reason."

Fran: "Ooooooh, love interest?"

Riolu: "What? No! Love is just an excuse to use someone!"

Fran: "No?"

Riolu: "People just do the things they do just for an excuse to get someone to trust them, just so they can stab them in the back at their most vulnerable moment. People run from danger so often that they sacrifice someone else just so they can live!"

Fran: "That's not true!"

Riolu: "If it was, why would I be here?"

Fran: "In a burned house?"

Riolu: "No, in this hell."

Fran: "Oh…"

Riolu: "Now leave me be."

The riolu walks out, taking all of the stolen jewels with him.

Itward: "Fran, you are lucky to still be standing! You don't know what people around these parts will do!"

Fran: "That guy… He has problems, I'm going to go help him."

Itward: "Fran, no."

Fran: "Fran, yes. Hey, wait up!"

Fran runs after the riolu, when they get closer, the riolu's pickaxe's blade glows black.

Riolu: "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The riolu swings his pickaxe at Fran, knocking them to the ground, and leaving a long slash across their chest.

Itward: "Fran!"

Fran: "Wh-why?"

Riolu: "Maybe you should think twice before running towards someone with the power of HATE!"

The riolu brings his pickaxe down on Fran, but it is blocked. When the dust clears, Fran can see the figure wearing the white robe standing over them, blocking the pickaxe with two swords, one purely made of fire, on of water. The figure shoves the riolu back, and pulls out a bow and arrow that shine with rainbows. The arrow is fully pulled back, and aimed at the riolu.

?: "You should run while you still can, you don't want to die after you've died already."

Riolu: "Death is nonexistent in this place! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

?: "Wanna bet?"

The figure releases the arrow, hitting the riolu straight in the chest, the body vanishing.

?: "You two alright?"

Itward: "I'm good, but I don't think Fran is!"

?: "Relax, they'll be fine."

The figure throws a pink knife into the wound.

Itward: "OH MY GOD!"

?: "Chill."

The wound starts to seal up.

?: "See?"

Itward: "Wh-who are you?"

The figure pulls off the hood, revealing a human with rainbow hair, tattered long sleeve shirt and slacks, and boots. There is what appears to be coal stains all over him.

?: "The name's Scott."

Itward: "And what the heck it that?!"

Scott: "Healing knife, you should probably get some to increase your chance of survival. But even if you don't want those, I could give you a-"

?: "YOU GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

A four-legged creature lunges at Scott.


	6. Chapter 5- Scott

Scott flings the creature off of him, the creature tumbling down to the ground.

Scott: "It is not within your skill level to even try to defeat me in a face off."

The dust clears, Midnight gets up with a few blood stains that look like they've been there for days.

Midnight: "I'm warning you, you better get away from Fran!"

Scott: "God! How many times do I have to tell people? I have NO interest in harming your friends here, I'm helping them as a matter of fact."

Fran slowly gets up, and Scott pulls the knife out of their chest.

Scott: "See? No mark of harm remains."

Fran: "Whoa… These things are cool!"

Scott: "Ya, want some?"

Fran: "Sure!"

Scott hands Fran a small container of about 20 healing knives.

Itward: "Fran, are you sure you should be willing to take knives from this weird person?"

Scott: "Please, Weird Person's my bro. Of course, he along with my father WERE the ones to banish me to a lifetime in a prison in a pocket dimension that keeps me bound there forever. But I got out."

Itward: "Wait, your brother's name is Weird Person?"

Scott: "Nah, it's just a nickname given to him by someone that writes books or somethin. But that's in the future."

Itward: "Wha-"

Fran: "But nevermind that! Mr. Midnight, you're alive!"

Midnight: "Yep, but barely! Remor found me and I only escaped because of a tall skeleton's trap went off and contained Remor for a short second, allowing me to get away. The skeleton was yelling for someone to come see that the trap was set off, I think he was calling for someone named Sans?"

Fran: "No way! We ran into a skeleton named Sans!"

Midnight: "Huh, what a coincidence. But we should probably start traveling again, that trap didn't hold Remor for long. If we're not careful, he'll find us again!"

Scott: "Don't worry, I'll handle this Remor, you three find your way out of here."

Itward: "Are you sure? He's a god."

Scott: "Who said I wasn't technically a god too?"

Itward: "Oh."

Fran: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's move!"

Itward & Midnight: "Right!"

The three of them speedily walk away, Scott waiting for Remor to engage him. The group eventually reach a strange outcropping that looks oddly suspicious.

Itward: "Careful now, this place might have-"

Midnight falls through some yellow flowers into a pit, landing a couple feet down.

Itward: "... Traps."

Fran: "You alright down there Mr. Midnight?"

Midnight: "Ya, I'm good…"

?: "Sans! Sans! I did it! Another one got set off!"

Midnight: "Oh no, that sounds like the skeleton I was telling you guys about!"

A skeleton with strange looking armor and a long jawline emerges from the bushes, Sans following him.

?: "I just can't believe it! Two traps in one day! This will surely prove to Undyne that I have what it takes to get in the royal guard!"

Sans: "Ya, maybe. Oh hey, I know these two. Sup?"

Fran: "Not much, we just need to get out still. So if you don't mind, could you take our friend out of this hole and we'll be out of your way?"

?: "Not a chance! I, the great Papyrus, will not be fooled by your little trickery! Sans might not be as lazy as he used to be, but I still know that he would tell me when he met a new pal, so I can be theirs too!"

Sans: "Actually, I was just about to get to that before your trap went off."

Papyrus: "But you didn't tell me between these two traps?"

Sans: "It must've slipped my mind. Maybe some updog would've helped."

Papyrus: "What's updog?"

Sans: "Nothin much, what's up with you?"

Papyrus: "OH MY GOD! SANS, YOU ARE LITERALLY THE WORST!"

Fran: Snickers, "I thought that was pretty good."

Papyrus: "Well maybe if you were hearing these jokes all the time, you wouldn't think that!" Sigh, "What will it take for me to get in the royal guard?"

Midnight: "This hole wasn't deep, I just climbed out."

Fran: "Well why did you wait so long then?"

Midnight: "I just wanted to see how things turned out."

Papyrus: "Drat! Foiled again! Oh well, move along. But I can assure that that the next trap won't be so easy! It might even be a puzzle!"

Fran: "Okay, well it was nice meeting you. Nice to see you again Sans. Bye!"

Sans: "See ya."

The group moves along deeper into the more natural looking forest, making sure that there aren't any traps lying about. They move on until stumbling across a broken down building that looks like the remains of some kind of factory or thrill attraction.

Fran: "It's quite the shady place, but it's been a long time since we've slept. Want to call it good and camp in there for a while?"

Itward: "Going into an unknown place is dangerous, but I suppose it's no less than waiting out here for Remor to find us."

Fran: "Sounds like a plan! Let's go."

The group wanders into the place, slowly opening the heavy doors. When they get in, the doors slam shut, leaving only darkness.

Fran: "Oh boy…"

Midnight: "Uh, don't worry! While we were seperated, I found this that was sleeping with his eyes open, and wouldn't wake up! But I looked through his things, and got a stick that has a button on the back, and it creates light.

Itward: "That's a flashlight, and I don't think that guy was-"

Fran: "No, he was TOTALLY ASLEEP! Just, uh, turn on the flashlight."

Midnight: "O… Kay?"

Midnight turns the flashlight on, lighting up the room to reveal long hallways attaching to each other. The floors are made of shiny tiles, reflecting the molded brick walls and colored metal animal masks placed along white boxes with red ribbons on them. The place smells of rotting corpses and burned, rusted metal. The vents spewing the smell out is not helping. The group feels as though that they are not alone in there, and that tonight is going to be a terrible night.


	7. Chapter 6- Haunted Horror Attraction

Fran: "Well, it's certainly not the COZIEST place I've stayed in."

Midnight: "Is this a horror attraction? This would make a good horror attraction."

Itward: "Hell isn't about all of these thrill places, so I doubt it."

Fran: "We might as well wander around to see what's here, right?"

Midnight: "Please no…"

Fran: "But if there's a monster here, we wouldn't want to find out that it's here the hard way, would we?"

Midnight: "Well, of course not, but-"

Fran: "Then let's go!"

Midnight: "Wait, no-... Whatever…"

The group wanders down twisting rectangular hallways, different creeps around every corner. One of the rooms is an arcade though. Eventually, one of the hallways has a long window that has view of an office. Inside of the office is a long table against the same wall as the window, garbage piling up along it. In the corner is a box of vibrantly colored masks and animatronic parts. Moving down the hall a bit more reveals a small U-turn going into the office, a mannequin standing by the doorway.

Fran: "Well, this is probably the safest place we'll get in here. It's the back of the building, and we can see danger coming."

Midnight: "What about this exit over here?"

Itward: "That's an exit sign over a brick wall. Admittedly, it does look more polished than the rest of the place."

Midnight: "Oh, okay."

Midnight goes to the opposite corner from the doorway into the office and leans against the wall, a panel opens up and moves towards a chair centered in the room.

Midnight: "Whoa, what's this?"

Itward: "It appears to be some kind of camera system recording live footage for the whole building. I don't understand why there are cameras for the vents around the place though."

Fran: "The vents look big enough to fit one of those tall medium sized shadows, not the fat ones though. But the skinny ones might be able to whiz right through!"

Itward: "Indeed, it's as though something was MEANT to go through there."

Midnight: "Well I'm going in!"

Fran: "What?!"

Midnight: "Think about it, if we don't see if there's anything in there, than we'll sleep with stress. But if I go in there and see that there's nothing in there, we'll sleep peacefully."

Fran: "Well I guess you're right, but you shouldn't go in alone. I'll go with, Itward can stay here and keep an eye on the cameras to see if anything starts coming in."

Itward: "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Midnight: "Okay."

Fran and Midnight enter the vents, turning an immediate right that isn't marked on the cameras. They crawl a little bit before entering a room that has a cage with bars so thick that they cannot see what's in there. There is a switch on the wall near the cage, tangled wires traveling between the two.

Fran: "Well that looks like a good way to electrocute yourself."

Midnight: "Should we flip the switch?"

Fran: "Thinking about what could possibly be in there, I'd say a big NO."

Midnight: "The cage looks pretty big, if we flip the switch fast enough, we could see what's in there, and close it again before it gets out."

Fran: "Aren't you scared of these types of situations?"

Midnight: "Well right now, the fear of the unknown is worse."

Fran: "Well okay then, flip the switch when you're ready."

Midnight: "Alright. 3… 2… 1… GO!"

Most of the bars in the middle open up to reveal a tall, about the size of an adult human, yellow rabbit animatronic with a broken ear, and some rips in the fur. The animatronic is slumped over in the exact middle of the cage, eyes lifeless.

Fran: "Wait, don't close it."

Midnight: "What?! Why not?!"

Fran: "There's no monster, it's just a robot."

Midnight: "It might be a KILLER robot!"

Fran: "Nope, it's just sitting there, no life in it's eyes."

Midnight: "Then why would it be locked up in a cage?"

Fran: "Maybe it's some kind of secret that's not very well hidden. Either way, there's no danger here, let's go back to the office."

They go back to the office, Itward is fiddling around with buttons on the panel.

Itward: "Find anything interesting?"

Fran: "Nope, just a robotic rabbit."

Just then, pounding comes from the vent that they just left from.

Itward: "Uh… This rabbit didn't happen to be yellow, did it?"


	8. Chapter 7- Springtrap

Fran: "Well it maaaaaaaaaaaay have been a yellow rabbit…"

Midnight: "It's heading right for us?!"

Itward: "Don't worry, I closed the vent door in vent leading directly towards us. He has to go around the whole building before he gets here."

Fran: "Is that why I'm feeling a lack of oxygen in here?"

Itward: "Sadly, yes. But it's what we have to do to block him out."

Midnight: "Well how close is he?!"

Itward: "Currently, he's pretty far away. But with all of the vents he has to get through, he doesn't have a lot of ground to cover. Wait, there's a button here that plays audio. Shh, listen."

The group goes silent for a moment, to hear distant child laughter. Soon after, frantic metallic running, then glass shattering.

Itward: "Okay, it distracted him for a moment, then he smashed the lens on the camera. I cannot locate him."

Midnight: "What?!"

Itward: "It seems as though he's been through this before, he knows what's going on. He should be here in the matter of one minute without making a noise."

Fran: "Itward, open the vents. We're going in."

Midnight: "Are you insane?!"

Fran: "Maybe. But if he knows we're here, he's going to be coming for us, like Itward just said."

Itward: "While your idea is indeed insane, it seems like we don't have a choice. Prepare yourselves, because we are going into the vents."

Itward taps on the screen of the camera, and the faint sound of the vent opening and another one closing rings in their ears. They jump into the vent in the office, Fran in front, Itward in back, and Midnight in the middle. Halfway through the vent, they hear the heavy footsteps of the robot walking through the corridor next to them. Fran orders for the group to be as still and silent as possible. The steps stop right next to Midnight, and they all instinctively make themselves the smallest they can be. After a few long, excruciating moments, the robot begins to move again, traveling in the same direction. After a little bit more moving through the vents both relieved, but still stressed, they make it out of the vents. They are next to the entrance they came in from.

Fran: "Phew… That… Was close."

Midnight: "Ya, no kidding."

Itward goes to the door and tugs then pushes it a couple of times.

Itward: "It won't budge."

Midnight: "Oh, that's just GREAT!"

Fran: "Shh, quiet down! He might still be in earshot."

Midnight: "Do you think I care at this point? We're screwed either way! If we stay here until we find a way to open the door, he'll find us! And if we look around for another way out, we'll find him!"

Fran: "Stop doubting this so much. We will find a way out of here."

Midnight: "Ya, just like we found a way out of this hell last run."

Fran: "That death was BS and you know it! If we hadn't gotten somehow caught by the weird old man, we would've made it. We were right there."

Itward: "Uhh… Guys?"

Midnight: "Maybe we wouldn't have been caught if YOU weren't trying to find other people who want out!"

Fran: "Well there has to be SOMEONE out there that shares our fate. How would this be a thing only WE could experience?!"

Itward: "Guys?"

Midnight: "Because most people aren't dumb enough to do what got us down here in the first place!"

Fran: "WELL EXUUUUUUSE ME IF YOU WERE THE ONE THAT THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO CHALLENGE A GUY WITH A BLOODY KNIFE TO A GAME!"

Itward: "Guys!"

Midnight: "WHEN I SAW IT, THAT WAS KETCHUP! HE WAS GOING TO ORIGINALLY CHALLENGE ME TO A COOK OFF! BESIDES, THAT WAS A CHEF KNIFE, NOT A COMBAT KNIFE!"

Fran: "MURDERERS CAN AND WILL DO ANYTHING TO TRICK PEOPLE, YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW!"

Itward: "STOP ARGUING AND LISTEN TO THE CURRENT DANGEROUS SITUATION!"

Fran & Midnight: "WHAT?!"

Itward: "While you two were bantering, the thing we were running from found us! Good job for making the situation one hundred times worse!"

Fran: "Oh crap!"

Midnight: "AH!"

Midnight runs away into the vent, leaving Fran and Itward with the robot.

Fran: "Oh wow, he looks even more withered away up close! And what's with those… What are those?... Springs? Inside of you."

Itward: "It seems like those are going be the things trapping us with them somehow."

Fran: "So, some sort of spring trap? That's it! I'm calling you Springtrap!"

Itward: "Why?"

Fran: "It just seems right."

Itward: "Oh, okay. You know, I am kind of surprised he stood there for this long staring this long to grin at us like that."

Fran: "Huh, guess you're right."

Itward: "This hallway is pretty wide I think. We might have enough room to sneak by him by sidling against the wall."

Fran: "Sidling?"

Itward: "Ya, sliding against the wall."

Fran: "I've always questioned what you've said, but never have I questioned you this much. By the looks of it, you've even confused Springtrap with your vocabulary."

Itward: "It kind of does. Wait, it this thing sentient?"

Fran: "Nah, it's not. Hey! Nod! See, it's not-"

Springtrap nods slowly, grinning.

Fran: "...Sentient…"

Springtrap takes out a knife that glimmers even in the low light levels of the building.

Fran: "Well, crap."

Springtrap takes a swing at Fran, who dodges. Fran and Itward runs as fast as they can towards the arcade, hoping that they will be able to get out before it's too late.


	9. Chapter 8- The Weapon Cartridge

Fran and Itward run towards the arcade, Springtrap not far behind. They roll back behind the arcade cabinets before Springtrap can see where they went.

Fran: "Great, all I wanted was to finally get some rest, now this thing shows up!"

Itward: "..."

Fran: "Oh what now? Is there something here that will kill us? Why are you staring at the ground?"

Itward: "...I can't believe it…"

Fran: "Can't believe what?"

Itward: "Weapon cartridges, they exist!"

Fran: "What the heck's a weapon cartridge?"

Itward: "One of these."

Itward holds up something that looks like a cartridge that would go into an old gaming console. On the top is a small picture of an assault rifle.

Itward: "If I can remember how to use one of these things, we can shoo off that robot with little effort."

Fran: "Whoa, then get to it!"

Itward: "Well like I just said, I can't remember how to use one of these. I thought none of these even existed so I didn't bother memorizing how to get the weapon out of it. Though, I do recall that it was pretty simple."

Springtrap flips over the arcade machine on the other side of the room at the wall, if they were behind that one, they would've been crushed. Springtrap goes down the line, flipping over the arcade machines one by one.

Fran: "You better remember how quick!"

Itward: "Okay. Up in the air? No. In front of the heart? Not that either. Uhh…"

Springtrap is halfway from flipping their's over.

Fran: "Come on, come on!"

Itward: "Tap the symbol? No, of course not. Does it plug into something?"

Fran: "Itward, he's five away!"

Itward: "Okay, um… Blow into the hole?"

Fran: "So this is how it ends…"

Right before Springtrap flips over the arcade machine they're behind, echos of a child's laughter come into the room. Springtrap gets distracted, and goes to check it out.

Fran: Gasps "Midnight is giving us a bit of time. Now you HAVE to figure it out."

Itward: "Augh! Why won't this thing work!"

Itward crushes the cartridge in his hands.

Fran: "Itward!"

Itward: "I'm sorry, I just-"

A blue aura shoots out of the pieces, forming an aura assault rifle in his hands.

Itward: "...Figured it out?"

Fran: "Well then what are you waiting for?! Go get him!"

Itward: "Right!"

Itward jumps off of the wall onto the top of the arcade cabinet, and pulls the trigger. Out of the barrel comes out a barrage of aura bullets, shooting straight at Springtrap. Fran runs towards the office, maneuvering over the knocked over arcade cabinets.

Midnight: "Since when did Itward have a gun?!"

Fran: "That doesn't matter right now, we just need to get out of here!"

Fran and Midnight dash through the vents, avoiding the spot where Itward is raining death upon Springtrap. They get to the doors and Midnight steps right in front of them.

Midnight: "I knew this would be helpful sometime!"

Midnight gets out a pickaxe and chops right through the steel doors.

Fran: "Wait… Is that the pickaxe used for mining?"

Midnight: "Well… Ya. I know it's against the rules to bring our mining pickaxe with us during one of our runs, but I noticed that a lot of the time, if we had a pickaxe we would've survived."

Fran: "You know what? I never thought of it that way. Good thinking!"

Midnight: "Thanks, but we still need to get Itward."

Fran and Midnight run to the arcade room, which is a complete wreck. Itward notices the two of them and bashes Springtrap into the wall, then runs towards them. After that, the group runs out of the building, living another day.

Midnight: "So how DID you get a gun, Itward?"

Fran: "Ya, and what are those weapon cartridges?"

Itward: "It's a long story, but I'll give you the shortened version. First of all, these weapon cartridges are ancient devices that were once used in a rebellion against an evil king. They worked because they look completely harmless and are very portable. Only downside was they had to mark which ones did what, so the king's guards caught on quickly. They switched to weapons that could appear out of thin air instead of going to and from a cartridge. And that was hundreds of years ago, I'm surprised I even found one!"

Fran: "Cool. Either way, we're out, and back on track. Let us make one final push, I think the portal out of here is nearby."


	10. Chapter 9- The Final Tower

The group walks along the path, sleep deprived, but still ready to do whatever they need to do. Itward's aura gun has turned back into the cartridge, now staying on his pack in a side pocket that's easy to reach.

Midnight: "Man… I'm SO tired right now…"

Fran: "Same here… We should be far enough from Springtrap now, under this big tree over here should be a good place to rest."

Itward: "I still have a bit more energy, I will keep guard while the two of you get some rest."

Fran: "Thanks Itward."

Itward: "No problem."

Fran and Midnight collapse under the tree and immediately fall asleep. When Fran wakes up, Midnight is leaning against their shoulder, and Itward is carefully takes Midnight off of their shoulder and lays him against a rock. Fran climbs the tree to get a good vantage point to see where Itward is. They spot him in the distance staring at something beyond their vision. Fran walks over to Itward, seeing that Itward is in awe.

Fran: "What's up?"

Itward: "I can't believe it."

Fran: "What now?"

Itward: "We did it."

Fran: "What'd we do?"

Itward: "We found our way out of here!"

Fran: "We did?!"

Itward: "Yes! Look!"

Itward points to a tall tower, in the sky above the tower is a portal looking down at the tower, which has claw like figures holding the portal. A mysterious, deadly looking aura surrounds the whole tower, visually showing itself through black and red particles floating about.

Fran: "Holy crap! We did! We HAVE to tell Mr. Midnight about this!"

Itward and Fran rush over to Midnight, who is still peacefully sleeping. Fran slides over to him and shakes him wildly.

Fran: "MIDNIGHT YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!"

Midnight instantly snaps awake.

Midnight: "WHAT?! Is that robot back?!"

Fran: "No, we're not in danger! We found the portal out of here!"

Midnight: "Really?!"

Fran: "Yep!"

Midnight: "Like, you're serious?!"

Fran: "Yep!"

Midnight: "This isn't some kind of prank just to wake me up?!"

Fran: "This is no trick! After all these years of searching, we know where it is now!"

Midnight: "Oh my god! We did it!"

Fran: "Exactly!"

The group runs as fast as they can towards the tower with a sudden burst of energy, their whole lives in hell have been waiting for this moment. They're not about to let it go to waste. They get to the base of the tower, it's the size of five skyscrapers.

Itward: "Finally. We're here. This looks like it's going to be a hard and long final push. You ready?"

Fran: "You know it!"

Midnight: "Why wouldn't we?"

Itward: "Alright then, let us go."

Itward shoves the double doors open, revealing long and twisted pathways made of different colored tiles, at the end is an elevator. The group gets pulled in by an invisible force, shutting and locking the doors behind them. Itward pulls out his weapon cartridge and crushes it, the aura assault rifle appearing in his hands.

Fran: "These tiles look like they are supposed to have a function that's color coded. What do you think those could be?"

Itward: "Well the tiles are pink, red, orange, purple, yellow, blue, and green. If these were basic tiles I'd think blue is water, red is fire, yellow is electricity, and green is grass."

Midnight: "Maybe they all summon a monster that corresponds to the color tile?"

Fran: "Well only one way to find out!"

Fran jumps onto the tile in front of them, a pink one… Nothing happens…

Fran: "Or maybe they're just for decoration…"

Fran takes another step forward onto a yellow tile, it instantly electrocutes them.

Fran: "Owowowowowowow! Okay, Itward was right, they're elemental!"

Itward: "If my predictions were correct, then you should be able to step on the green one with only having to deal with grass beneath your feet."

Fran: "That sounds good."

Fran steps on the green tile next to them, an alarm goes off and a gooey demon shaped monster falls out of the ceiling.

Fran: "Gah!"

Itward: "Get down!"

Itward shreds the monster to bits with aura bullets, pieces scattering everywhere. The ones that land on the red tiles spontaneously combust on impact, and the ones that land on the orange and purple tiles get sprayed with some kind of scented spray, but the ones on the purple slide to the next tile. About five of the pieces land on green tiles, summoning more monsters.

Fran: "Well, at least we know what the tiles do now."

Itward: "Only problem is there are a bunch of monsters, and killing one with the only ranged weapon we have summons more."

Fran: "We'll figure out the solution to that when we need to, it seems like they know that they are too big, and that if they took one step they would die in some horrible way."

Midnight: "You're the genius, Itward! You lead us through the maze, and Fran and I can take care of the monsters with our weapons."

Fran: "You mean I kill them with my sword and you stay back saying you'll do something when you need to and end up never doing anything?"

Midnight: "Well… Ya… But I want to at least sound useful…"

Fran: "That's okay, I'm sure you'll come in handy in one the other floors of this place. Now then, Itward. Lead the way!"

The group wanders around the place, using problem solving techniques to get across gaps with green and red tiles, nearly falling into yellow ones. One time, after stepping in an orange tile, Midnight smells like oranges. He steps in a blue tile, which feels wet under his feet. Piranhas attack him right then, and trying to get him out of there, Fran slips on a purple tile into the blue tile with Midnight. The piranhas flee away from them.

Midnight: "Fran, you smell like lemons."

Fran: "Huh, must've been the purple tile. Apparently piranhas don't like lemons?"

Midnight: "Seems like it."

The group finishes the puzzle, and stumbles into the elevator.

Fran: "Alright, next floor!"

Itward: "Actually, we can go straight to the top."

Fran: "Oh… Well let's do that then!"

Itward presses the button to go to the top floor, the group ready to finally get out of here.


	11. Chapter 10- Finale

The group stands in the elevator, slowly going up. A pleasant chime rings from the speakers in the elevator.

Fran: "Huh, never would've guessed that the exit to hell would have an elevator with calming music."

Midnight: "Let's just think of it as something to look up to once we get out of here."

Fran: "Ya…"

Itward: "Either way, the rate this elevator is going is extremely slow."

Fran: "Well maybe that's a good thing! We can use this time to rest and save up our energy for what I assume is going to be a big fight to the finish."

Itward: "I guess so."

Midnight: "Let's sort out our items so we can have it organized for that battle then."

Fran: "Oh, good thinking."

The group lays out their items and organize them so that each member has about the same number of resources. They all have three healing potions, one healing knife, and goggles to protect their eyes.

Fran: "Since when did we have these?"

Midnight: "When we were seperated I did a little bit of scavenging."

Fran: "Oh… Okay…"

Midnight: "What? Is there a problem with that?"

Fran: "I just don't think it's right to go through other's belongings for one's own gain…"

Midnight: "Everyone in there were skeletons, so I'm thinking it might be alright?"

Itward: "Why does mine have a slimy substance on it?"

Midnight: "Oh ya, there was also an army of gooey things that tried to attack me."

Itward: "Slimes?"

Midnight: "Probably."

Fran: "We are nearing the top."

Midnight: "Oh, cool."

The group readies their weapons. Fran with a bow, Midnight with a spear, and Itward with a sword. The music stops and a ding rings out. The doors open, revealing a circular pad with Remor in the middle. The portal in the sky drops down behind Remor.

Remor: "So, you've finally arrived."

Fran: "Can it Remor! We're getting out of this place this time!"

Remor: "I don't think so. You may have reached the tower this time, but you still will be unable to get through the portal to your homeworld."

Shadows surround the pad, each having various melee weapons.

Sans: "What's up?"

Fran: "Sans?"

Scott: "Ya, did you really think we would miss the finale?"

Fran: "Scott!"

Sans: "We'll distract the shadows for ya, kid. You three can get Remor."

Midnight: "Thanks guys!"

Scott: "Don't mention it."

Sans and Scott run out into the fray, the shadows trying their best to fight back. The rest of the group run out, Itward in front, Fran in back. Itward jumps off of Remor's skull, slashing to the best of his ability, barely doing anything. In the air, Itward sheathes his sword and takes out his aura assault rifle, and starts raining down aura bullets onto Remor. Fran starts to shoot arrows at Remor, while Midnight flanks from the right side and gets a good rising slash on Remor's arm. When the dust clears, and they regroup, Remor is unharmed.

Remor: "Don't you remember? I cannot be hurt by anything you try to kill me with. You'd be best off giving up."

Fran: "NO! I refuse! There has to be a way to kill you, and we will find it!"

Itward: "Fran… I think he might be right on this one…"

Fran: "WHAT?! You're just going to give up?!"

Itward: "Now, I didn't say that you weren't going to be able to get through."

Itward reloads the gun.

Itward: "Come on now, one more shot."

Midnight: "Ya, we can do this. Same strategy as last time."

Fran: "O...Kay? Let's do this then!"

They do the same thing, Midnight flanking left instead of right, avoiding a slash that Remor tried to hit him with if he went right. When Fran lands, they get shoved behind Remor.

Fran: "What?!"

Itward: "Listen. We knew that it would be impossible to get passed Remor, unless we created enough of a distraction that we would be able to shove you through, such as this dust cloud."

Midnight: "And a bit of stun juice on my spear so we can explain this to you!"

Fran: "But… What about you?"

Itward: "Don't worry about us, we'll find a way out."

Fran: "But I can't… Uhg… Fine… Just… Stay safe, alright?"

Midnight: "We will, you get out there!"

Fran reluctantly enters the portal, forgetting to bring their pack and only bringing one healing knife. They appear in a small room with a trapdoor in the middle, a note on top of it.

Use this trapdoor if you want to get out, and appear in the normal world.

However, there is a way to return if you want to.

This trapdoor rests on the thick barrier between Hell and normal.

In the room that this will lead you to, there is a crowbar.

Use the crowbar to remove the trapdoor from the ground.

Whenever you wish to go back, just place the trapdoor on the ground.

I leave this power within your hands, Fran.

-Light Wolf

Fran: _Wh-What?! How'd it know my name?! Oh well, can't think on that now, Itward and Midnight are counting on me._

Fran enters the trapdoor, appearing in an abandoned candle shop on the surface of the normal world. Just like the note said, there is a crowbar. Fran thrusts the crowbar between the floorboards and trapdoor, using all of their weight to lift the trapdoor off of the ground.

Fran: "Don't worry guys, I will come rescue you."


End file.
